


The Try On

by gooeyhuey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooeyhuey/pseuds/gooeyhuey
Summary: Hyunjin wants Changbin's opinion on some new outfits.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	The Try On

Shopping was often done in groups. Today, though, it was just Hyunjin and Changbin. The last time it'd just been the two of them was entering triple digits in terms of days, and with Changbin's memory it may as well have been years.

One of the stores they entered was an up and coming brand, making sure waves in the idol world as they'd seen fellow groups bearing its works. Admittedly, it was to neither of their personal tastes, but they had both the expendable income and the desire to keep up with the trends.

Changbin found pieces that called to him easily. A well made, comfortable black T-shirt, a belt buckle with the brand's logo and a brown leather belt to go with it. He was eager to move onto the next store, but Hyunjin was taking eons picking through clothing, forcing Changbin to pretend to sift through racks he’d already sifted through.

Just when Changbin's patience was getting short, his phone buzzed. He received a text from Hyunjin that read, "Can you stop by the fitting room? I need an opinion on some of these."

Changbin huffed. They were never getting out of there, but he did his due diligence and gave his friend the okay. There was a bench just outside the fitting rooms, presumably for that very purpose and he sat. "Hyunjin, I'm here. What'd you want to show me?"

"One second," Hyunjin called from one of the rooms. A door had opened and Hyunjin stepped out, wearing a shirt with hacked sleeves and an extremely frayed hem that barely covered his stomach.

Changbin looked back and forth between Hyunjin’s navel and his face. "You hate clothes like this. You'd seriously wear this if you bought it?"

Hyunjin tugged on one of the frayed edges. "I know it seems out of place, but I've kind of wanted to venture out a bit."

"I just don't think it's a great use of your money if you're not even sure about it."

"I'm not sure, but," and Hyunjin posed a bit. "Does it look good, at least?"

"Yeah." Changbin shrugged. "Everything looks good on you."

"You know what I mean, hyung. Is it sexy?"

Changbin gave another once over, hoping it would appease Hyunjin so they could get the hell out of there. "Yeah."

By the way Hyunjin pouted slightly, he'd seen right through Changbin. "Alright. This one's not it, then. Give me a few more minutes. I've got another one I want your opinion on."

Changbin bit back a sigh, pulling his phone out and thumbing through Instagram while Hyunjin changed. Now he was starting to remember why they went shopping in groups, where some could split off, if necessary.

"Alright, hyung."

Changbin raised his eyes to the door as it opened. He blinked twice, just to make sure he was seeing what he thought he saw. The top was mesh, fine woven with a sort of reflective material. Hyunjin wore nothing underneath it, Changbin able to see the imprint of dark nipples. The shirt was cropped above the navel, Hyunjin having switched to high-waisted jeans. They were ripped heavily at the knees, up to his thighs to the point where Changbin could see the legs of Hyunjin's boxers.

Hyunjin was fucking with him. He had to have been, but when he looked up, Hyunjin's expression was even, if not a little nervous.

"You're never going to wear this," Changbin said.

"You don't know that, hyung."

"I know you pretty well."

Hyunjin's lips worked over, another pout. For every pout, it seemed like he was doomed to spend an extra ten minutes there. "Just tell me your opinion."

"Well, it's sexy."

That eased the pout. Hyunjin looked quite pleased to hear it, in fact. "Is it sexy because the clothes are sexy or am I making it sexy?"

"Both?" It wasn't that Changbin wasn't sincere about it, it just seemed a little pointless when he was giving his opinion on outfits Hyunjin had a snowball's chance in hell of wearing. 

His tone did earn him a scrutinizing look, but Hyunjin wasn't deterred. "Hold on. There are just two more, alright? It really means a lot to me if you humor me here."

At that, Changbin nodded. "Of course." Even then, once Hyunjin returned to the dressing room, it had Changbin seriously wondering what could possibly be next. He couldn't even keep his attention on his phone for too long whenever he anticipated what the next outfit was. He was right to be apprehensive. While the next crop wasn't mesh, it was shorter, exposing part of Hyunjin's areolas. If he so much as pulled his shoulders back, it exposed his nipples almost entirely. The ripped jeans remained, but this time with the boxers removed so Changbin could see quite a lot of Hyunjin's thighs.

Changbin looked long. He looked hard. Finally, he found the words he wanted to use. "I think you can get an indecency fine for wearing this."

Hyunjin deflated yet again. He rolled his eyes, but then became animated when a little, "Oh," sounded. "You haven't seen the back, yet."

Changbin wasn't ready. The back was cut out entirely on the shirt, save for the neckband to keep the thing on in the first place. However, that wasn't what his eyes kept going to. The denim's front rip pattern was matched on the back, and with the boxers off, it meant he saw an ample portion of Hyunjin's ass.

When Hyunjin turned back around, Changbin met his gaze. "You’re fucking with me."

"Hyung." Hyunjin sounded genuinely affronted, and immediately, Changbin felt terrible. "I'm trying to explore this side of myself. I was hoping you'd be a little more supportive."

"Look, I'm sorry, Hyunjin. You're right, I'll take it more seriously." He gave another look, this time with an eye of honest appraisal, but he sort of just got stuck on the nipples and thighs and that caused him to mask a gulp as a clearing of his throat. "It looks great on you."

"Thank you, hyung. I'm glad you're taking me seriously, now. Just one more, alright?"

Changbin wasn't quite sure he could handle another one. Thinking back to the nipples, the thighs, the hint of ass, he was having a hard time trying to will down a hard on. He still nodded, completely unprepared on explaining why they couldn’t continue. Turns out he had been completely justified in his worry, because when Hyunjin stepped out, Changbin couldn't be entirely sure that Hyunjin wasn't just wearing underwear.

The sweater, if it could even have been called that, was woven, but in an extremely loose knit to the point where it negated any of its cover. On his legs were a tiny pair of cut off shorts, Changbin almost convinced they were panties until noticing there was ample space in the crotch. Hyunjin's particular endowment seemed to strain its limits, however, to the point where Changbin made out the clear outline of the half-chub tucked up along the front. When he turned to show off the back, the fabric covered maybe an eighth of Hyunjin's ass.

Changbin tried, honest to goodness, he tried to think of something to say. Instead, he was laser focused on a mole on the ass, the back of his thighs, the way he could make out his balls from the thigh gap in the back with how tight the little shorts were. Changbin got a half chub of his own, sitting hunched over to wait out Hyunjin to leave again so he could stuff his cock away and pretend he didn't just get aroused seeing one of his closest friends in next to nothing.

"Also looks great." And he knew he sounded like a broken record, but no other words came to mind that would leave their friendship intact.

"I think I like this one the most. I might buy this one."

After that, Hyunjin had returned to the dressing room. Changbin couldn't help but think about Hyunjin around the dorms, doing something innocuous like cleaning, bending over to wipe dust off a shelf in those shorts. He got a little harder, grateful no one was around to watch him tuck it up into his waistband.

"Hyung?" Hyunjin called, a little distressed.

"Everything alright?"

"I just need a little help."

Boner successfully concealed, he felt confident enough to help out. When he went in, Hyunjin had already removed the sweater. The shorts were still on, but unbuttoned. "The zipper's stuck."

The sight before him was enough to drive any man mad. Hyunjin dressed in what amounted to light wash denim panties, where his half chub now seemed to be at full mast and testing the limits of the shorts. With Hyunjin topless and looking flustered on top of it all, Changbin needed a breath before he came any closer.

"Can you see if you have any better luck?"

Putting aside his dirty thoughts, he nodded. He held the zipper, careful not to press down on Hyunjin's crotch. Confusingly, the zipper came undone easily, Changbin bringing it down slowly just to make sure it didn't catch on anything, realizing he was exposing more and more of the shaft as he was going and trying to keep himself calm. The zipper itself was keeping everything contained, Hyunjin’s dick begging to bounce out at any moment, so Changbin stopped halfway.

"It's going down easy now, you should be good.” Changbin was getting ready to leave, but Hyunjin caught his wrist.

"Hyung."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to see what I’m wearing underneath these?"

Changbin looked down again before meeting Hyunjin's eyes. “You're not wearing anything underneath those."

He didn’t really know why Hyunjin looked so exasperated. "You and I both know that, hyung."

"Then what are you going to- oh." Hyunjin had his thumbs hooked into the waistband in wait, clearly knowing the answer before Changbin even knew the question, but that was fine. Changbin was quick enough on the uptake to finally play along. "Yeah. What's underneath?"

Hyunjin wore a smattering of expressions that ranged from flustered, to mischievous, to shy, pulling down his shorts and stepping out of them, hard and naked in the fitting room, save for a pair of socks.

This time, Changbin gave his most genuine appraisal yet. "I think this is my favorite one today."

"Good. Now let's see you in a matching one."

"Me?" Changbin was suddenly very mindful of the mirrors.

Hyunjin tugged Changbin's t-shirt out from where it was tucked in his jeans. "Yeah, you."

Easily cajoled, Changbin moved, lifting his arms for Hyunjin to remove his shirt, jutting his hips forward to help with the belt. Before going for the button and zipper, a palm slid up along the front and pressed down over Changbin's hard cock.

When the button and zipper went, he kicked off his jeans and pulled down his boxers with them. He was admired briefly, then pushed back against a mirror, arm thrown around his shoulder as Hyunjin led a kiss and pushed their fronts together. Hyunjin's large hand closed around both of them and did its damnedest at jerking the both of them off dry.

It felt good, but a little too rough, so Changbin's hand covered Hyunjin’s to slow him down. “We’ll do each other.” His fingers got underneath Hyunjin’s to loosen them, until Hyunjin followed and took Changbin in hand solely. In return, Changbin’s hand slid onto Hyunjin’s cock.

Steadier now, Hyunjin was easily the more eager of the two, bucking into the hand. Changbin worked with it, leaned up for another kiss on the mouth. He brought his lips to the jaw, followed up along the length of it for a small peck below the ear. He remained, just for another moment, to ask, “Does it feel good?” in a whisper.

He’d gotten a nod in response, a slow, quiet moan of an, “Mm-hmm” from Hyunjin who had leaned the brunt of his weight on Changbin, bringing his head down to rest on his shoulder. It turned inward, lips pressed to Changbin’s neck in a thoughtless kiss. A muffled, “Gonna cum,” was spoken into his shoulder.

“Go ahead,” said to acknowledge it, not that he really thought Hyunjin needed it, but he didn’t know what else to say. He felt the twitches in his hand, breath hot on his neck when the small moans sounded, definitely loud enough to be heard if anyone occupied any of the other fitting rooms. The cum spilled onto his hand, and he looked down between them to watch it dribble out. Looked up, where Hyunjin had pulled back some and looked down himself, lips parted and fascinated, at least for the moment, before lifting his head again and smiling, a lead into another kiss on the mouth.

After being taken care of, his focus went back down, where his hand tightened more deliberately around Changbin. “Is this good?”

His clean hand closed over, guiding Hyunjin’s how he liked it until the other picked up on the grip and pace that he liked. “That’s really good.” He leaned in himself, enjoying the feeling, conjuring up the regrettably short memory of Hyunjin in those tiny shorts to help him along the way, also glancing down to take a look at the hand on him until he was there. He called the attention with a grunt, “I’m close.”

“Okay.”

He braced himself on Hyunjin, glad to be propped up between the other and one of the wall mirrors. The long exhale that he intended was interrupted by the tremors of his body during his orgasm, every squeeze of Hyunjin’s fingers earning another twitch out of him.

When Changbin was upright again, Hyunjin released him, his clean hand braced on Changbin’s shoulder when they looked at the mess they made between the two of them. Small puddles of cum on vinyl flooring, respective hands still dripping, clothing strewn about, some of which had yet to have been paid for.

They didn't want to get anything on the expensive clothes, leading to the reluctant wiping of their hands on their jeans before the both of them got dressed again. Intermittently, they shared glances as they got everything in order.

It was Changbin who picked up the shorts. He held them up, taking a look at each side. "You're not planning on buying any of these, are you?"

Hyunjin pulled on his t-shirt as he chuckled. “Not a chance.”

When Changbin had his gaze, he raised the shorts a little higher. "I'll buy you these."

Hyunjin thought for a moment and then nodded. “Alright, but I also get to choose something for you.”

Changbin gathered his selections and the shorts into a small bundle. “Fine with me. What’d you have in mind?”

"Nothing here, but I think there’s a lingerie store a little further up the street."

Changbin didn't know what he got himself into, but led out by the hand back into the store, he grinned all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> i have very little to say other than the thought of hyunjin wearing panties makes my brain do a :)


End file.
